


Let's Ditch

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, High School, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: Liam convinces you to ditch school.





	Let's Ditch

"Come on!” Liam grabs your hand and pulls you towards the door with a bright red exit sign.

“I have pre-Calc! I can’t just leave?” You pull away with a laugh. “And you have History!”

“So?” Liam gives you a devilish grin. “You hate that class and history is boring.” Liam tries to persuade you.

“I’ve never ditched before!” You want to go with him but you know your parents will kill you if you ditch class. You’re a good student and if you get caught, you get a week’s detention.

“First time for everything.” Liam laughs and pulls you towards the door again, this time much harder and quicker.

Your legs move to keep up with him despite your brain telling you to just turn away. You could escape his grasp. He wouldn’t actually make you do anything but being with Liam instead of a boring math class does sound so much more fun. You’re only young once, right? Liam, being a werewolf and far more athletic than you, can run much faster than you so you look absolutely ridiculous trailing behind him with your eyes intertwined but not a single part of you cares. The school becomes further out of view and your adrenaline starts pumping. The bell has surely only rung so it’s too late now. If you went back, you’d just get a detention for being late.

“Where are we even going?” The both of you start slowing as you round a corner, the school now completely out of view.

“Uh…” Liam looks at with wide eyes. He clearly didn’t think out the entire idea.

“You had me ditch without a clue why?” You shove him with a giggle.

“Movie!” He shouts. “There’s a new horror movie playing. Let’s go! It’ll be empty.”

“Fine.” You roll your eyes but you were actually really excited. You had been wanting to see the movie for the past few weeks but hadn’t had the time and Liam was the one person you actually wanted to see it with.

“Come on then! It’s a walk.” He walks ahead of you but you don’t move.

“Or we could go to my house and get my car since it’s right down the street.” Your words completely sarcastic.

“….oh.” Liam turns, his cheeks a light shade of red, forgetting you had a car. You only ever drove to school when the weather was bad. You’d rather not waste the gas. Your parents don’t get home from work until after school so you know they won’t even know you took the car in the middle of the day.

“Well come on!” You jog in front of him and lead the way to your house. Once there, you grab the keys from the house and head to the theater.


End file.
